As time goes past
by lubyrules
Summary: luby and joe
1. Information

I was in maths today and I decided to try writing another fanfic  
Here is wot I got so far:

This is my 2nd fanfic (please be nice) my first is called buzz but I have run out of ideas so I have decided to start a new fanfic

Note: I don't own any of the characters and it is loosely based on season 13

Title  
As time goes past

Information  
Abby and Luka are married  
Abby Kovac – resident  
Luka Kovac – chief of ER  
Joe Kovac – 10 months old  
Carter is in Darfur  
Susan is in Chicago  
Gates is an intern  
Weaver is head of department  
Neela is a surgeon  
Morris and Albright are dating – 3 months  
Neela and Ray are dating – 7 months  
Frank and Timmy are now the admit staff  
Abby and Luka's nanny is called Miriam  
Maggie is on her meds and visits once a month  
Abby and Luka now own a 3-bedroom house with a pool  
Abby, Luka and Joe go to Croatia for their holidays and stay with Luka's family  
Luka sometimes talks to Abby and Joe in Croatian coz he wants Joe to know Croatian  
Joe's fav toy is his stuffed frog and his fav song is should I stay or should I go now (it is his bedtime song)


	2. part1

Part1

Abby woke up early on her day off with her head resting on Luka's chest. She lay there motionlessly enjoying the silence, listening intently to the beat of Luka's heart. After awhile she decided it was time to go and check on Joe. She slowly and carefully moved Luka's hand from around her waist and got out of bed. She glanced over at the alarm clock on the bedside table next to Luka's side of the bed. It was 7.30am Luka had work at 9. She contemplated waking Luka up but she decided against it because he sleeping like a baby.

She walked down the corridor towards Joe room. She stood outside the door for a few minutes not wanting to break the silence. When she entered Joe's room he was lying peacefully in his crib sucking his left thumb. His stuffed frog that Abby and Luka brought him when he left the hospital was clenched in his right hand. In the night he pushed his blanket to the bottom of the crib and it was now just covering his feet. Abby walked over to the changing table and picked up his blue dummy.  
She uncovered his feet and tickled the bottom of them making Joe laugh. Not long after, Joe was wide awake and staring up at Abby with his blue sparkling eyes. As Abby picked him up he started to cry "what are all these tears about?" she said as she put the dummy into his mouth and he instantly stopped crying. She leaned over and picked up his stuffed frog and headed toward her bedroom to wake up her other sleeping baby.


	3. part2

Part2

She put Joe down on her side of the bed and sat next to him looking at Luka, who was still sleeping. Joe took his dummy out and crawled over to Luka and gave him a big, wet kiss on the cheek, Luka said without opening his eyes "hey buddy" and Joe laughed. It took Luka a few minutes to wake up. When Luka opened his eyes Joe was sitting in Abby's lap, he sat up and kissed Abby softly on the lips. "How long have you guys been up for?" said Luka. "Not long" Abby replied. Luka looked over at the alarm clock, it was now 8.15. "I'm going to go have a shower and get ready for work" Luka said kissing Joe on the head. "Ok, me and Joe will make you some breakfast, what do you want?" Abby said standing up. "I dunno, surprise me" Luka said standing up, holding Joe in his arms. He passed Joe over to Abby and went into the bathroom. Abby gave Joe his stuffed frog, put his dummy back into his mouth and they walked downstairs.

When Abby entered the kitchen she put Joe into his highchair and walked into the lounge to get something for Joe to play with. Abby found some toy cars in the middle of the floor and them on front of Joe. "Which one do you wanna play with, baby" she asked. He picked up the ambulance, Abby smiled and put the other toy cars on the kitchen counter so that he wouldn't knock or throw them on the floor. She opened the fridge and decided to make bacon and eggs for her and Luka and cornflakes for Joe. Joe was now 10months and liked playing with his food. Abby looked over at Joe who was happily with his ambulance with his stuffed frog in his lap and his dummy in his mouth.

About 15 minutes later Luka came into the kitchen to find Abby making coffee and Joe playing in his highchair. Luka walked over to Joe "was you a good boy for mummy?", Joe looked up at Luka and smiled. Abby walked over to the table holding two coffees. "Breakfast is ready" Abby said, Luka walked over to the table, where there was two plates of bacon and eggs. "Did you give Joe his ambulance" Luka asked. "No, he choose it" Abby replied. "I bet you ten dollars that Joe is gonna be a doctor" Luka said smiling. "Just like his mummy and daddy" Abby said smiling.


	4. part3

Part3

Luka walked through the triage doors to find 3 people waiting to be seen. A guy who most probably got in a fight and broke his nose and a woman cradling a young child. He made a mental note to have someone attend to them and walked towards the automatic doors and entered the ER. He headed towards the admin desk where Frank and Ray were playing a game on the computer and Sam and Neela were talking to Clemente, Pratt and Morris. "Hey big daddy" said Morris. Ray looked up from the computer "is Abby looking after Joe today?" asked Ray. "Yup, she isn't working today." Frank hadn't realized Luka was there, a he was too engrossed in playing counter strike "have I got any messages Frank" said Luka "oh hi Dr. Kovac, you don't have any messages" Frank said not even looking at him. Luka glanced over at the board, it was nearly empty and they all know that a quiet ER was bad. "Has it been like this all day?" said Luka "no for about an hour now" replied Pratt. "Ok guys it may be quiet but there are still people waiting in triage" said Luka. "I should really go back to surgery, are we still good for dinner this evening?" said Neela walking away from admin "yup, see you at the apartment at 7" replied Ray replied following Neela. Neela stopped by the lift, pressed the button, turn around and kissed Ray on the lips. Neela and Ray had now been dating for about 7 months, since Gallants death they had become closer and there was nothing stopping them from showing there true feelings anymore. Neela went into the lift and Ray walked back over to admin. Luka was giving orders "Morris, Pratt and Clemente treat the guy in triage with a possible broken nose, Ray and Sam follow me" Luka said walking towards triage.

Abby was sitting on the couch watching day of our lives, when she heard crying over the baby monitor. She turned off the TV and went upstairs to comfort Joe. When she entered Joe's room he had settled down and was jumping up and down holding onto the edge of the crib. Abby walked over and picked him up "did you have a good nap, baby" Joe nodded his head. Abby got to the top of the stairs when she realized Joe didn't have his stuffed frog. She went back into his room and picked it up from inside the crib, she handed it to Joe and headed downstairs. She put him on the floor and sat back down on the couch. Joe crawled over to a pile of toys in the corner of the room. Abby looked over at the clock, it is 5 o'clock and Luka would be home soon.


	5. part4

Part 4

"Abby, Abby", Luka shouted closing the front door and walking down the hall. He put his jacket on the coat rack in the hall and kicked his shoes off. He entered the lounge to find Joe sitting at his feet staring up at him with his glistening ocean blue eyes. "Hey buddy, where is mummy?" Luka said picking up Joe. Luka looked around to find Abby lying on the couch, fast asleep. He put Joe back down on the floor and walked towards Abby. Luka kissed Abby on the lips and stroked her cheek. Abby stirred "hey, I must have fallen asleep", Abby said confused and disoriented. Abby picked up Joe and sat him on her lap. "How was your day" asked Luka "nice and peaceful, Joe has been very good today" Abby said smiling at Joe. "My day was mostly quiet too, I treated a 2 year old boy with internal bleeding, an elderly lady with a broken hip and a few MVA's" said Luka "did the little boy survive?", asked Abby "yes, it was touch and go for awhile, but he is out the woods now" Luka replied. "I'm going to get Joe ready and take him to the duck park for awhile, you wanna come with us?" said Abby "sounds good to me, I'll just get changed" said Luka standing up. He went into the master bedroom, opened the closet and picked up a dark jumper, put it on and walked into Joe's room where he could hear Abby asking him what he wanted to wear " blue camouflage or boats, Joe" Luka answered for Joe "boats, mummy" Abby laughed and dressed Joe in a white t-shirt with a boat on the front, a white jumper with a boat on the pocket, trousers with little boats all over them, white socks and a white hat with a boat on it. Luka picked up Joe and walked downstairs and put him in his stroller and stood in the hall putting his shoes and coat on while he waited Abby. A few minutes later Abby came into the hall ready to go. Luka walked out of the house pushing the stroller and Abby followed locking the door behind her.


	6. part5

Chapter 5

Abby opened the rusty gate to the park, it squeaked as it swung open, Luka walked in pushing the stroller. Joe was kicking his legs and looking at the people. The park was full of children playing in the sandpit, screaming as they went down the slide, swinging from one bar to another some with the help of their parents, holding them up, while others were showing there mum and dads how they could do it without any help "look mummy, look" shouted a blonde girl on the money bars. Parents pushing their kids on the swings and a small group of kids playing hide-and-seek on the jungle gym. Older kids were playing tag on the field just outside the play-area.

They stopped underneath a big oak tree on the edge of the play-area where there was a big patch of shade and no-one else was sitting there. Abby helped Luka put out the picnic rug and then unbuckled Joe and handed him to Luka who was now sitting on the rug with his legs crossed. Luka put Joe on hid shoulders "I'm going to take Joe over to the slide for awhile" said Luka. "Ok, I'll stay here and look after our stuff" said Abby. Luka made sure Joe was holding on and that he would be safe and then he stood up and walked towards the slide.

As Luka approached the slide a small group of boy ran past him. The boys had been playing on the slide and they decided they were going to play tag now. Luka took Joe off of his shoulders and stood at the side of the slide, he put Joe on the top of the slide with his hand on Joe's back. He lightly pushed Joe down the slide, now holding Joe's hand. As Joe went down the slide Luka moved towards the bottom of the slide. When Joe reached the bottom, he had a big smile in his face and his eyes had a special glow to them. Luka picked him up "you wanna go again, buddy" Joe franticly kicked his legs on Luka's side, he took that as a yes and put Joe on the top of the slide again.

About 15 minutes later Luka walked back over to Abby holding Joe in his arms. Joe still had that special glow in his eyes. Luka passed Joe to Abby and sat down on the rug next to her. Abby moved over slightly and put Joe on the rug in between her and Luka. "He loves the slide" said Abby. "Yup, he sure does, next time we go to the park I think he is ready for me a let go of his hand" said Luka smiling. "I think so too" said Abby looking at Joe and smiled. "You hungry?" asked Abby. "Yes let's get an ice-cream at the café on the way home" replied Luka. Luka put Joe in his stroller and buckled him in and then helped Abby fit the picnic rug back into its bag. When they were ready to leave Abby pushed the stroller this time and Luka opened the squeaky gate.

Abby stopped outside the café as Luka opened the door for her and they both walked towards the counter. "What can I get you?" said the lady behind the counter. "Two medium sized cones and one mini cone" said Abby. "Do you want any sauce or flakes" the lady asked. "No" replied Abby. "Ok then, that will be $12.50 please" said the lady. Luka got out his wallet and paid the lady. When the ice-creams were ready Luka picked them up and walked with Abby out of the café. They walked over to a bench and Luka gave Joe his ice-cream and the n handed Abby hers. They all sat in silence and enjoyed there ice-creams.

Joe's ice-cream had melted all over him, the stroller and the grass than he had eaten. Luka looked over at him "maybe it isn't the best idea to get Joe an ice-cream" Abby looked over at Joe and laughed. She took his ice-cream away from him and put it in the rubbish bin next to the bench. Luka cleaned Joe the best he could and they made there way home.

"Let's get you all cleaned up and ready for bed" said Abby as she unbuckled the stroller when they got home, she picked up Joe and walked towards the bathroom. Not long after Joe was bathed and ready for bed. Abby carried Joe into his room and put him in his crib. Luka walked in and gave Joe his stuffed frog "sleep well, you had a big day today" said Luka. "Night, baby" Abby said kissing Joe on the head. She turned on the baby monitor and went downstairs with Luka.


	7. part6

Chapter 6 

Luka woke up to an empty bed, he rolled over and looked at the alarm clock it was 9am. He wasn't working today but Abby was working until 5. He picked up the baby monitor and listened intently to the sound of Joe's breathing. He walked into Joe's room where he was sleeping peacefully. He decided to have a quick shower while Joe was still asleep. He went back into his room and picked up the baby monitor and walked into the bathroom. He put the baby monitor on the cabinet next to the sink. He walked into the hall and picked up a blue towel and returned to the bathroom. He put the towel over the heater and opened the shower door.  
He had washed his body and he was now washing his hair, when Joe started crying. He rinsed the shampoo from his hair and turned off the water. He opened the shower door and picked up the towel from the heater and put it around his waist. He took the baby monitor back into his room and went to comfort Joe.

When Luka entered Joe's room he was still crying "its ok buddy I'm her now" said Luka picking up Joe. He rocked Joe in his arms and he stopped crying. Luka walked into his room and put Joe on the bed. He walked over to the closet and picked up a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans and quickly got dressed. When he was dressed he picked up Joe and took him back into his room and put him on the changing table. He changed Joe's nappy and dressed him in a blue top with light blue writing saying daddy's boy and a pair of dark blue trousers. He picked up Joe's stuffed frog form the crib and handed it to him. Luka picked up Joe and headed downstairs. When they were halfway down the stairs the telephone rang. Luka walked into the lounge and picked up the phone "hello" said Luka. "Hello Luka, is Abby there?" said Maggie on the other end of the phone. "No, she is working today, she finishes at 5 if you wanna ring back later" said Luka. "It's ok, I'm just ringing to say I'll see you guys at 11.30 tomorrow" said Maggie. "Ok then see you then" said Luka. "Take care Luka" said Maggie "Bye" said Luka hanging up the phone.


	8. part7

Chapter 7

"Joe let's go see if that is grandma at the door" said Abby picking up Joe. Abby opened the door "hello Abby and Joe" said Maggie smiling. "Hi mum" said Abby adjusting Joe on her hip. "He is getting bigger and bigger each time I see him" said Maggie. "Did you have a nice ride down here" asked Luka coming out of the kitchen. "Yes, the roads were quiet this time" replied Maggie. "Do you want a hot drink" asked Luka. "Yes please, coffee with two sugars and milk" said Maggie. "Do you want a coffee too, ab" said Luka. "Na, I'm good" said Abby.

Abby and Luka were sitting on the couch watching Maggie play peek-a-boo with Joe. Every time Maggie uncovered her eyes and said boo Joe giggled. Luka stood up to prepare dinner, today they were having jacket potatoes with melted cheese. After Luka went into the kitchen Abby sat on the floor next to Maggie and joined in the game of peek-a-boo. After awhile Joe crawled over to Abby and she put him on her lap. Abby and Maggie chatted for some time about Eric and his new job. Abby looked down at Joe, who had fallen asleep in her arms "I should put this little man in bed" Abby said slowly standing up. Maggie walked into the kitchen to see how Luka was doing making the dinner.

When Abby walked into the kitchen Luka handed her a plate and said "dinners ready" they walked into the dining room holding there plates and joined Maggie at the table. They quietly ate there dinners, when they had all finished Abby took there plates into the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher. Luka and Maggie walked into the lounge, Luka sat on the couch and Maggie sat on the armchair. Abby walked into the lounge, turned the TV on and sat next to Luka on the couch. "Would it be ok if I took Joe to the zoo tomorrow" asked Maggie. "Yes" replied Abby and Luka in unison.


	9. part8

Chapter 8

"1 adult please" said Maggie standing just inside the zoo gates, Joe was in his stroller. "That will be 5 dollars please" said the lady at the booth. Maggie paid the lady and got a lion stamp on her hand to prove she has paid. She showed Joe her hand and he smiled. She walked towards the map and decided to take Joe on the full park route so that he could see all the animals. The first stop was the zebras and they were standing on the grass "look Joe, these are zebras." The second stop was the giraffes and they were eating leaves "look Joe, these are giraffes." The third stop was the lions "look Joe, these are lions like the one on my head." The fourth stop was the birds, she stood in front of the parrots cage "look Joe, these parrots." The fifth stop was the sharks tunnel "look Joe, theses are sharks, they are dangerous." The sixth and last stop was the monkeys, they were swinging from ropes and clowning around "look Joe, these are monkeys" Joe started kicking his legs in excitement. Maggie unbuckled Joe and took him closer to the monkeys, they stood outside the monkeys cage for ages and Joe watched the monkeys intently. When Maggie took him away from the monkeys cage he started crying "it's ok, Joe I'll buy you a monkey." Joe cried all the way to the gift shop. Maggie walked over to the cuddly toys and found a monkey with a long tail. She handed it to Joe and he stopped crying. She pushed the stroller towards the till and paid for the monkey.

"How was your day" said Luka opening the door "it was good the only time he cried was when I took him away from the monkeys, and I brought him a monkey to stop him crying" replied Maggie. "Hello baby how was your day" Abby said picking up Joe, he smiled and waved his monkey around. "Did you guys do anything interesting today" said Maggie. "Nothing special we went into town paid a few bills and did the shopping" replied Luka. Maggie looked over at the clock, it was 4.15pm "I better get going guys" said Maggie. She went into the spare room and grabbed her bags and returned to the lounge "thanks for looking after Joe today" said Abby. "It was my pleasure that is what grandmas are for" said Maggie. She kissed on the head "be good for mummy and daddy." They finished staying there goodbyes and Maggie closed the door. She stood outside the door with a huge grin on her face for a few seconds and then she went home.

Should I continue???


End file.
